Mann VS Machine
by Noble Nate
Summary: This is the story, of how the crew managed to take down, one; of those many large ships built my gray mann. Also quite ironically, i was listening to The Mvm music while playing this.


As i kick back in my rancho i notice sniper has taken my beer. I don't care i have plenty to go around, as long as demo doesn't find it.

"What're you doing here?" I would catch his attention.

"Look!" He'd exclaim.

I stand out of my rancho and is folds back into the metal box it was before i put it down. I notice two bright lights out in the fog... Sniper looks at me. I look back at him.

"Dagit nagit, nabit dagit!" I'd yell as i reach for pyro's flare gun.

As i launch it i can see the others in the distance running over to our location. The medic is with heavy and scout. Then there is an audible explosion and i can barely see soldier flying through the air, before he pulls a parachute. Pyro approaches me and nabs his flare gun i drop a construction kit and begin building a sentry. When i look back i see medic and heavy are ready, scout is ready...Pyro. Everyone is ready now but me, they all look at me on the small incline i have setup on.

I decide i can finish the sentry before they get here.

"START PRAYING BOYS!"

The announcer begins to count down their arrival, i load my shotgun.

5...4...3...2...1!

The robots can be seen on the horizon now my sentry has already started shooting so has everyone else. I spot a mechanical version of whats supposed to be a spy, get past heavy about to back stab the medic. I fire a shotgun shell into his metal chest, he collapses. A mechanical scout runs by soldier to quick for him to react and hits him in the head, i prepare to help him but he just swings his shovel and decapitates the Robo-scouts head. The only thing i can hear from soldier after that is.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY WORLD!"

We continue to hold off the incoming waves until i hear the announcer again.

"Engineer, there is a sentry buster entering the area!" She exclaims

"Damnit!" I reluctantly pick up my sentry and begin running down the small hill, then suddenly i turn and see a large walking sphere with legs. It explodes and i go flying back, luckily my sentry is still intact so i open it up. Suddenly i have a huge pain in my stomahce, i find the source which is a large chunk of metal buried in my stomache.

"Medic!"

I catch his attention, but he has already ubered the heavy, so i reach for my pistol and hold off the robots that are going for my sentry. Once the medic finishes with the heavy he removes the hunk of metal and heals me with the medi-gun.

"Thanks doc."

He turns and saws a robot demoman's arm off, then continues healing me.

"That, was doctor assisted homicide!"

I move my sentry back to the small hill it was on before and eventually the robots stop coming...

Suddenly an arrow strikes my sentry, wedged in between the gears.

"Ah, good night irene!"

I quickly pull the arrow out from the gears and use it to stab the obvious spy behind me. More arrows fly by me, i take cover behind my dispenser, then ilook at sniper.

"Help me!"

He nods and peeks around the corner then kills one of the Robo-snipers. I go back to repairing my sentry, then i notice heavy is looking at me. I can barely hear him over the sound of machine gun fire, but i know what he needs because there is no sign of medic.

I move my dispenser to a nice spot behind him. I move back to my sentry And feed it more ammo. After about an hour or so we had begun killing giant robot demomen and heavys. We are on the 7th wave, i had been counting. I'm out of metal and my dispenser is with heavy, so i silently hoped to myself i had enough ammo. I don't even know whats happening anymore, i just see a hot mess of bullets rockets, fire grenades! I have to act! I draw my attention to sniper who is battling a spy, and he's losing. I aim and shoot the spy, a part of his arm falls off, then the sniper finishes him. Heavy is being teased my a robot scout, i take my pistol and shoot eh scouts leg, heavy finishes him by pulling off his head. I look at soldier who is whacking random robots with a shovel, i run over to my dispenser and sift around its contents for my wrangler, which i then use to fire rockets in the direction of soldier. It kills 5 Robots. I drop the wrangler again ad lead soldier to the dispenser. Then i start searching for medic, who is about to be eaten by a large version of heavy, i aim accurately with my shotgun and shoot his arm. Critical hit! He drops the medic then he is head-shotted by the sniper behind me.

Suddenly, everything is silent no more shooting just peace. Then out of the corner of my eye i see a scout run by with a large bomb.

"Get to the hatch! The bomb is about to be deployed!"

Sniper turns and sees the scout, he scopes a shot, but misses. I run towards the hatch, as soon the scout comes into sight i fire one into his chest but he doesn't stop. I fore more rounds then i realize he isn't going for the hatch anymore he's going for me, he tackles me to the ground. He'd swings his bat into my face, pain shudders across it. I go for my wrench but not before he hits me again, this time the bat is red with my blood. I swing my wrench aiming for his neck. It gets stuck in it, so i pull it out and swing again. His head comes clean off, the only remnants are wires that connected his head to his body. I push him off me.

"You gotta run a lot faster then that..."

I kick his metal side, but just then i get an idea.

"Boys, its about time we fought back huh?" i explain to them.

"What?" Scout looks confused

I point towards the large ship in the distance. "We...Will attack that..."

"Understand..." I explain to scout

I can hear soldier silently chuckling to himself. I look at all of them.

"Y'all better get ready cause were going straight into hell."

I head back to the upgrade station.

To be continued...


End file.
